El León y la Oveja
by ReetrO'Army
Summary: -Y así, el león se enamoro de la oveja.-Que oveja más tonta y que león más morboso y masoquista" Kisshu x Ichigo ADVERTENCIA: LEMON TOTALIZADO


**El León y la Oveja**

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON TOTALIZADO, Si lo leen es por su responsabilidad, no voy a pagar psicologos, al chic que se quede con el trauma

jejejeje no, es broma, pero aguas con lo que leen. Si me quieren conocer michael_jackson5-taniam.

* * *

zoe se acerco a la ventana era de noche y lo primero que se le ocurrio

fue abrirla, lo hizo con la cabeza gacha pero en el balcon aún con la

cabeza gacha, vio una sombra, levanto bruscamente la cabeza, y lo

primero que vio fue a Dren, tenia una sonrisa que surcaba en su rostro

ZOe se sobresalto

-¡Dren! ¿Q-que haces aqui?.-Retrocedio unos 2 entro a la

habitación, y puso los pies en el suelo

-Vine a visitar a mi gatita.- Le dijo con un guiño, Zoe se sonrojo

yo....-Dijo ella con miedo en la voz, dren se dio cuenta

-Tranquila, solo bromeaba, Zoe,no te voy a hacer daño yo más bien vine

para...- En eso desvio la mirada y se sonrojo.

-¿que sucede?.- Dijo Zoe desconsertada por la actitud de su enamorado

- Bueno se que lo que voy a decirte, jamás te lo habia dicho alguien

como yo pero...-Se puso todavia más rojo.

-Zoe, se que has de pensar que soy un manipulador, por como me comporte

cuando nos conocimos por primera vez y la verdad lo serio-

Zoe se quedo en shock y se puso aun más rojita se separo de el

Dren la vio con tal ternura que ella no lo podia creer.

-Mira yo queria decirte,que...que....yo....t-te...-cerró sus ojos con

fuerza y el color rojo subio desde su cuello hasta su cabeza y le dijo

- Que TE AMO.-Siguio con el mismo color.Y le salio vapor de las orejas.

Una hermosa y cristalina lagrima se desbordo y rodo con gracia

por la mejilla sonrojada de Zoe.

Dren se calmo y al hacia ella y la abrazo

-Por favor, disculpame.- Dijo

-No fue mi intención hacerte daño, sabia que no debia decirte esto

por favor, ire enseguida, y no volvere, no quiero

volver hacerte llorar.- Le dijo y la solto se dirigia a la ventana a

paso pesado puso la mano en el marco para saltar.

-¡No!.- Grito Zoe.

Dren como un reflejo volvio la cabeza hacia Zoe.

-Por favor, no te vayas.-Le dijo

Ahora era Dren quien estaba en shock.

-Por favor, quedate conmigo, no quiero que te vayas.-Le dijo con un

hilo de voz

-No soportaría no verte más.-Le dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Pero...-Por fin pudo articular una palabra Dren.

-Tu No me amas.-Le dijo volviendose totalmente

Zoe se sobralto con esa oración.

-Eh..bueno y-yo.-Dijo volteandose son la cara roja como la granada.

Dren se dio cuenta.

- Tu,me...q-quieres?-Le dijo asombrado.

Zoe se dio cuenta de que era hora y le dijo

-Pensé que seria un error, trate de sacarte de mi corazón, pero

es demasiado tarde.

Pasó un rato. Nadie pudo decir nada.

Dren se acerco a Zoe tranquilamente

. Ella al sentir sus manos en sus hombros le dijo:

-Disculpame soy idiota.-Le dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Eres idiota.-Le dijo Dren

-igual que yo.-añadio

-Y asi el león se enamoro de la oveja.- Le dijo Dren

-Que oveja tan tonta.- Le dijo Zoe riendose entre dientes

-Que león, tan morboso y masoquista.

.-ZOe abrio los ojos, el estaba a pocos centimetros de su

cara.

-Tu has sido la unica chica que me ha robado el corazón, me sacaste

de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba.

Se acerco a ella, Zoe cerro sus ojos, antes que Dren, el los entrecerró

y la beso como jamás la hubiese tal delicadeza como si

lo que tenia delante de el era una delicada flor.

Ella entrelazo sus dedos entre los cabellos del peliverde. Y lo atrajo

más hacia ella.

El la beso con más intensidad. Como si suvida dependiera de eso.

La respiración, tranquila se desato en un brusco jadeo.

Separaron sus labios a pocos centimetros para agarrar más aire, Zoe

al sentir el aliento embriagador del cyniclon, se volvio loca. antes

que ella enloquecio el y reclamo desesperado sus labios.

El coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Y la abrazo, mientras

que ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el.

La pasión se desato en pocos instantes. Y el la levanto en sus brazos

y la llevo hasta el cuarto, la recosto en la cama. El la vio

y dijo.

-eh, disculpame, no queria llegar tan lejos.- Pero ZOe lo atrapo en sus

labios

-Tranquilo, hazlo.- El cyniclon no creia lo que decia

El recorrio con sus manos sus piernas hasta llegar a la camisa.

Desabrocho poco a poco la blusa y luego recorrio con sus manos la

cadera de su amante y bajó la falda que traia la chica

junto con los zapatos y calcetas

hasta dejar ver a la luna, una pequeña lenceria rosa.

El la observo con picardia y satisfacción, al ver la perfecta

figura que tenia ante sus ojos, ella al sentir clavada la mirada de el

se puso muy timida. Y sonrojada, en eso salieron su cola y orejas.

-Jeje, me encantan tus orejitas.-Le dijo acariciando una de ellas.

En eso agarro la barbilla de zoe, que estaba muy cerca del de el

-Tranquila minina. No te hare daño, confia en mi.- Le dijo viendola

a los ojos.

Pero Zoe tenia mucha pena. Dren penso y lo que hizo fue el quitarse

la camisa. Zoe pudo ver el fino pero musculoso torso de Dren.

-Ves, ya casi estamos a Mano.- Le dijo,

Dren se pego más al cuerpo de ella. Ella se sonrojo más.

Volvieron a paso sus manos por su cuello y luego sus hombros

y llego a su espalda donde encontro el broche de su brasier.

Lo desabrocho con delicadeza y lo avento lejos.

La abrazo y pudo sentir sus pechos contra su torso duro, y eso

no evito que se estremeciera.

Luego el se quito lo ultimo q le quedaba de ropa. Y el con suma

lentitud, quito lo que le quedaba a Zoe de ropa, dejando ver su

feminidad.

-nyan.- Le dijo Dren, al oido, Ella se estremecio y al sentir las

manos de el cerca de su feminidad, volvio a estremecerse.

El con sus manos, introdujo un dedo, lo cual hizo que la chica

hiciera el escape de un gemido agudo. Dren fascinado a tal sonido, perdio

la cordura pero no queria que esto terminara tan rapido. Pero

continuo . Con el deleite de los sonidos que escuchaba.

Esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco con cada movimiento. Dren aumento

el ritmo.

-¡Ah!...D-dren...espera..-El no se detuvo sino que disminuyo.

-No sabes cuanto te amo, mi pequeña gatita.- Le dijo el.

Luego se detuvo y abandono la zona intima, para besarle el cuello

y darle pequeños mordiscos en la oreja.

-¡Ah!.- Los se estaban sumergiendo en sus fantasias.

Zoe se recosto sobre Dren. Este la miro.

Ella lo beso muy delicadamente.

entonces Dren trato de colocarla en la posición

correcta hasta que...

-¡Ahhhhhh!.- Un grito salio de la boca de ella. Y acerqueo la espalda

Dren se sintio completo con esa sensación pero....

El se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, y se paro para ver

Zoe lo abrazo repentinamente con una fuerza muy grande clavando las uñas

en la espalda de el

-D-duele....-Dijo Ella, entonces salio un pequeño hilo de su

intimidad. Dren no podria creerlo le habia hecho daño a la chica

que más queria. No queria que ella sufriera

Entonces sostuvo a Zoe por la

cadera y la saco,estaba temblando a causa del dolor punzante

que sentia y la recosto en la cama, con su manos desde el

tobillo hasta las piernas las abrió hasta donde llegaba su

elasticidad. Dren se acerco

-¿que vas a hacer?.- Le pregunto ella.

-Hacer que no te duela...-Le dijo entonces, con su lengua empezó

a recorrer la intimidad. Estaba satisfecho con el sabor intimo de su

amada, y complacido por los multiples gemidos que le regalaba.

Lo succiono con cuidado, haciendo que Zoe arqueara la espalda, del

indescriptible placer que recorria todos su cuerpo.

Queria darle la mejor parte de el, ser lo más tierno y cuidadoso

que jamas hubiese sido

Abandono la zona y se acerco a su cara, besandola de nuevo con

ternura.

-Avisame si te duele...-Le dijo al oido.

La beso, en eso...

-¡Ah!...-

El empezo con un ritmo lento suave. En eso se sostuvo sobre sus dos

brazos, y los coloco a los costados de la cabeza de Zoe.

El continuo con un ritmo más rapido, admirando el rostro de Zoe

adornado con tonos de rojo.

Empezaron las embestidas, más y más fuerte.

A tal deleite, Zoe se levanto un poco para besar a Dren quien se

tranquilizo con los labios de la chica. Se fueron acomodando hasta

llegar a un posición donde Dren estaba sentado, con Zoe Encima de el

en la misma posición. La agarro de las caderas, y la levantaba y la

bajaba. Zoe abrazó a Dren colocando su cabeza en el hombro de el.

Siguio el ritmo, hasta que fue aumentando, la habiatación se

estaba llenando de los gemidos de ambos, quienes se hundian en un mar

de placer mutuo.

-Ah...Dren...te amo.-Le decia Zoe

-Yo tambien te amo, minina.

Zoe, hizo la cabeza hacia atras. Dren la observo y le

beso el cuello llegando hasta los senos donde comenzo a besarlos,

luego su cuello, y con ambas manos masajeaba los pechos de la chica.

Dren se dejo caer, dejando a Zoe al mando del ritmo.

Ninguno podia creerlo, ambos, enemigos, ahora eran los más felices

seres en este mundo.

En eso Dren coloco a Zoe con las piernas juntas, y la penetro.

Haciendo una posición más placentera. Los dos estaban más que

felices, no podian creer que existiera tal sensación, entre dos

personas, En eso Zoe, empezó a sentir como una carga electrica que

recorria todo su cuerpo. El momento se acercaba, los empujones

se convertian en embestidas, más fuertes.

-¡Ah!

Siguio asi hasta que Dren tomo un impulso e hizo una embestida.

Los dos dejaron escapar un gemido de total placer. habian llegado

a la cima. Cayeron exsaustos, con la respiración agitada.

Dren abrazo a Zoe y esta se acomodo en su pecho, la respiración

pudo relajarse al fin,y Zoe quedo profundamente dormida.

Dren velaba su sueño, la veia con sus orejas y su cola. En un signo

de relajación y paz. A pesar de saber lo que habia

acabado de ocurrir en esa habitación, ella parecia una

pequeña niña paso su mano por los cabellos de ella y le

beso a frente. Siento el chico más feliz de la vida.


End file.
